master of the Books
by Cosmos Crystal
Summary: Yui is not who she seems to be... in fact, she has an entire story of her own.
1. Default Chapter

Everyone in the Master World had jobs... many of them were important, but hers was easily the most important. She was the guardian of the Books, channels to other worlds in the vast universe. She was the only one able to travel freely throughout the worlds, and she had the ability to project herself into any form. However, her powers were more tools for her duties than gifts. She used them to keep balance throughout the worlds so that none were hurt or destroyed. She was granted immortality, but only on the condition that she managed her task properly. That was why the one mistake she ever made was so important to her.  
  
She arrived in the dusty old library that morning with a feeling of foreboding. As she opened the many small windows that lined the w  
  
alls and lit the dark room, she knew that today something was horrible was going to happen. She cleaned and dusted and replaced books in their proper places. Sometimes customers would enter, show her their Travel Permits, and then disappear into their Book of choice. Everything went normally until she forgot her worries and fell into routine.   
  
She made her way toward some empty shelves with books in her arms, where a pile of worlds was already waiting to be refiled. She worked until two books were left, and as she picked up an old, worn red book a blue one at her feet began to glow. All of a sudden the blue book burst open, and the pages fluttered in a fierce wind as it attempted to pull something in. She tried to close it, but not even her powers could compare with that of such a world as that book contained. The red book flew out of her hands, and just before it melted into the pages of the blue book she saw its title: The Universe of the Four Gods. For some reason she never forgot this name.  
  
With the disappearance of the red book the wind subsided and the blue book closed. She picked it up and felt along the thick binding of the book, one that she had never noticed before. It was titled "Earth." Its cool color and worn simplicity didn't at all reflect the fury it had just emitted. Why had it done that? And why had it sucked the other book in? That was when she realized the graveness of the situation. One book was not allowed to reside inside another... if a normal person who was not qualified got a hold of it, then the results would be disastrous. One if not both worlds would surely be destroyed, and the effects might even reach the Master World. She knew what she had to do. She opened the book cautiously, and as words rapidly appeared on the paper she searched frantically, flipping back a page, then two pages... she gasped. Seventy years had already passed since the book entered! Time passed incredibly fast in this world!!   
  
She had no time to waste. She quickly jumped up and shut all the windows, then sealed the door and locked it. Then she rushed back to where the book rested on the floor and opened it. Again the wind escaped from it, and she felt herself being sucked in. So, this is what that feeling I had today was about, she thought as she felt herself traveling between the worlds. But why do I feel so strange? I travel between worlds all the time. Why should this one be different?  
  
She found herself looking at a strange world the likes of which she had never seen. Large, man-made structures towered over people, machines, and occasional trees and grass. It was the ugliest place she had ever seen. Now... in order to find the lost book before anybody else did she had to disguise herself so she could blend in among them. She  
  
found a small patch of trees and sand and odd metal sculptures that small children climbed all over, and transformed herself into a little girl. She sat down in the sand and began to pat randomly at it until someone found her. In all her travels she had discovered that friendship was incredibly powerful, and the only guarantee to fitting in wherever she was. So she waited for someone worthy of her friendship to come along.  
  
The sand crunced beside her and she looked up to see another little girl about her size, with short brown hair and sparkling eyes. The other girl smiled. "Why are you all alone? Where are all your friends? If you'd like I'll be your friend. My name is Miaka," she held out her hand.  
  
She smiled... somehow this girl spread cheerfulness around her, and she felt herself being filled with a warm feeling. "My name is Yui," she said. 


	2. chapter 2

Miaka and Yui grew up together and became best friends. Yui, as she was now called, read every book she could get her hands on in order to learn more about this world. She searched everywhere for the missing book, and it was when her transformation had reached the age of fifteen that she finally found it. It was actually nearby, in a large library that could be reached by train from where she lived. She read it and discovered that the story was about four gods, and that each used a priestess and the reincarnation of its seven stars to summon it. She found that since this book had fallen into the other, two priestesses had already fulfilled the legend. They hadn't caused too much damage. So, she came to the conclusion that the only way for this world to be destroyed was for all four legends to be fulfilled. If she went in and became the third priestess, then all she needed was a fourth... but who?  
  
Why not Miaka?   
  
No, I could never use her in that way, Yui thought. The mission was dangerous, most likely fatal to one who didn't posess the right powers. And through the years she had been in the book Miaka had been nothing but a best friend to her. Besides, Yui chuckled to herself, she's not the brightest star in the sky now is she? Could she handle it?  
  
There was only one way to find out. And Yui could not think of anyone else that she could lure into the book as well as Miaka. Because she wasn't so bright she would never realize what was going on, and she would fall right in. It would be so simple.  
  
It was decided. The next day she acted normal, if not a twinge more sweet, to her friend. She made sure that Miaka was happy, and when she casually mentioned that she had to return a book to the library Miaka agreed to come along. It was so easy. Too easy. Could people in this world really be that stupid? Miaka talked and laughed clearly having no idea that she was about to be thrown into another world, having no idea that there was another world in existence besides her own. If only you knew... well, you will soon enough.  
  
As soon as they had entered the library Yui walked off, saying she would be back in a few minutes. When she was sure Miaka was no longer looking she slipped behind a bookshelf and transformed herself, this time into the vision of a great bird... the phoenix, Suzaku. She flew down from the top of stairs and Miaka looked up in shock, dropping some coins she had dug out of her pocket for the vending machines. She forgot her coins and began to follow the bird. All was going according to plan.   
  
Then, something unexpected happened. Miaka turned her head at the sound of a voice, and Yui was shocked to see... herself. The girl talked to Miaka and told her that she was done, and Miaka said that she saw a great bird, and turned to point to it. But she had already disappeared from where she was flying and had changed back into her form as Yui, once again hiding behind the bookshelf.  
  
The other Yui laughed at Miaka's claim that she had seen a giant magical bird in the middle of the library, but at her insistence followed her up the steps to a door with a sign that said "restricted" next to it. Then the girl turned in Yui's direction and smiled. For the first time her heart began to beat rapidly. This can't be happening. She had no idea why or how the other girl had appeared, but the fact that she was there meant something was horribly wrong. She had dealt with spirits that roamed the books and took on different forms, trying to wreak havoc in the story... but they mostly took on the forms of small animals. None were powerful enough to imitate a human. They couldn't be. But if it was one of these spirits, then that could only mean...  
  
The Universe of the Four Gods was more dangerous than she thought.  
  
"No!!" She cried, running out from behind her hiding place. "Miaka, stop! Don't go in there!"  
  
But it was already too late. Her heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces when she saw an eerie red light burst from the crack under the doorway. 


	3. chapter 3

She ran as fast as she could up to the room. When she entered it was empty and dark, but she could see an open book reflected in the shadows. She fumbled for a light switch and when she found it the room was suddenly flooded in light. She identified the red book on the floor with a sick feeling in her stomach.  
  
Yui sank to her knees and crawled to where it lay, then held it up and sat down. She flipped back until she found a page where black ink spread itself out up and down the lines:  
  
The two girls found themselves face to face with slave traders, and as the one with light hair struggled to free  
  
herself from their grasp the dark haired girl worked up her courage and attacked. Though she was hurt, the  
  
girl with light hair was freed. Then, just when the situation seemed hopeless, they were rescued by a hand-  
  
some boy with the symbol of demon on his forehead...  
  
"The first Seishi," she whispered to herself. But is he hers or mine? She read on:  
  
The girls professed their thanks for the rescue. The boy expressed his preference for money, and as the   
  
girl with dark hair fumbled for payment...  
  
The book flashed red and she dropped it in shock and backed away. Red light erupted from the book and began to take form in front of her. Before she knew it the girl who had stolen her form was standing in front of her.  
  
The girl smiled, and Yui shuddered. "What did you do?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What? Weren't you about to do the same thing I just did?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but..." her mind was racing. This wasn't the way a normal spirit would act. They didn't have the intelligence or thought flow to fight with words, their only weapon was force. "What kind of a spirit are you anyway?"  
  
At this the girl let out a high-pitched laugh. "Spirit? You dare mistake me for such a lowly creature? No," she swelled, "I am a God.  
  
"Now I'm afraid I must go, I have many preparations to make. We'll meet again, Guardian." And with that the book swallowed her again, but this time it was in a blue light.  
  
I am a God. The words rang in her head. What did that mean? And what did she mean, "preparations?" Had another in the Master World been granted the power to move through the Books? That was impossible.  
  
Well, no matter what, she wouldn't let someone interfere with her job. She had come to fulfill a task, and after waiting so long there was no way she was going to fail. She picked up the book, and, to her shock, nothing happened. She couldn't get in. Her eyes scanned the pages and she found that Miaka had been arrested, and right now her and the boy were in a dungeon. Miaka can't live through this story. Is this what that spirit wanted? But why?  
  
She continued to read the story, and though the situation improved, she still had a strange feeling. She was racking her brain for opportunities to get in, ways to save Miaka and fulfill her job at the same time. But as the story continued, there was only one solution she could think of. Miaka's life had to be sacrificed. 


	4. chapter 4

Yui's chest throbbed with pain. After getting cut, drenched in water, having a high fever, and feeling as if she had been stabbed in the heart, she was almost as exhausted as she imagined Miaka must feel. The whole time she had been searching for an opportunity to enter, but none presented itself.   
  
That was when she felt it. A small tug in her stomach, then the sudden realization that her and Miaka were connected... somehow. She read on, and realized that this was the place she had been looking for. Miaka had traveled to the place of the one who presided over that book, and was making her final attempt to return home. She closed her eyes and felt Miaka's presence traveling closer and closer... I'm sorry, she thought as she moved herself into the book.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was on a rusty city street that reminded her slightly of some of the deeper parts of the Master World, places she had only traveled to once or twice and only then in curiosity. People walked past chatting, deeply absorbed in their own affairs, and nobody seemed to have noticed that a girl in strange clothing had appeared out of thin air. It was just fine with her, it was best not to make a large disturbance in the worlds she traveled to.   
  
She began to walk down the street, observing anything and everything around her carefully. Before she knew it she had wandered around a corner and into a dead-end alleyway, where three man sat talking. They looked up at her presence, and one of them snickered.   
  
"Hey, girl, what'cha doin back here?"  
  
Yui was fazed for a moment, but then she smiled. "I just lost my way is all."  
  
"Oh... lost your way, eh?" Two more men appeared from behind her.  
  
She turned around to greet them. "You're thinking of raping me or selling me, neither of which will be too easy, considering that I have the power to exterminate your pathetic little lives in a split second, erasing you from the pages of this book forever."  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't," came another voice, deep and menacing. The men turned to see a tall man in thick and intricate armor, a golden symbol of royalty. His blue eyes pierced through them, and they cowered back and then ran away behind them. He closed his eyes calmly and let them run.  
  
Yui found herself incredibly annoyed. Who was this arrogant idiot, acting like he was so great? "You know, I didn't need your help," she said as she brushed past him. "And there's nothing that would have stopped me from killing them." She began to walk away.  
  
"You wouldn't have killed them, because such an act would cause an unnecessary disturbance in the book."  
  
She stopped cold. He... he knew? Nobody she had ever met in a book knew their reality. Her voice shook. "Who... who are you?"  
  
She could feel the wicked sneer on his face before she even saw it, a power that radiated beyond any of his physical power, as overwhelming as his mere appearance. "Return to the imperial palace with me, and I will tell you everything. If you are as powerful as you say, then you should not have to worry whether I am lying or not. And besides, you came here to become the priestess of Seiryuu, did you not?"  
  
He nodded his head and then walked past her, as if he really didn't care whether she followed him or not. She felt her legs moving by themselves, and she fell in step behind him. She remembered the words of the rogue spirit she had met in the library, and wondered whether this person was out to help her or hurt her. She had a hunch about him, but she knew that in the end he would tell her himself and that it was pointless to ponder on it until then.   
  
They approached the palace, a majestic but somehow dark building. Just like him, she thought. They crossed a bridge and approached a set of tall metal double doors. The doors opened at his approach, and they entered a dark room, the doors clanging to a close behind them. Something large loomed ahead in the darkness, and she thought she could hear the sound of water.  
  
He turned to face her, and though she couldn't see his face, his blue eyes glowed with a devilish delight. "I told you I had preparations to make, and you have arrived just in time. I would have expected nothing less from one such as yourself. "  
  
So I was right, she thought. The spirit has changed form.  
  
"Now that the pawn has arrive, we are ready to proceed. In this world, you are to call me Nakago." 


	5. chapter 5

I dedicate this chapter to my friend Cara, who, after months of me not working on this story, threatened to make me work on it with the Imperius Curse. I chose to work on it on my own instead ;   
  
Oh yeah, and I don't know if I ever did a disclaimer on this story, but you all should know by now that Fushigi Yugi belongs to the wonderful Yuu Watase-sama, and I couldn't come up with something so wonderful if I tried!!  
  
"According to the legends of this world, I am one of the seven stars of Seiryuu, born unto this world for the sole purpose of serving the illustrious priestess. I must swear to protect her, live and die by her.... for that is what the brave and noble Seishi must do. But I shall tell you here and now..."   
  
Yui felt him draw closer in the darkness, until he loomed right in front of her.... she felt no warmth from him, only felt his eyes on her, cold and hard. He continued, his voice smooth and deep, sending chills up her spine. ".... That I serve no one. I have not come to this world to play the knight in shining armor, only to fulfill my plans. And now," he smiled. "Your friend, the one you call Miaka, will not come searching for you for another three months. I cannot have you interfering during that time."  
  
She felt his hand on her neck, she felt each icy finger wander along the side of her throat... and she begged her body to move, to do something. But somehow she was rooted to the spot, she was conscious of nothing but his touch. And suddenly her legs felt like way, and her knees gave way under her. Then her arms fell limply to her sides, and she felt the numbing sensation climb slowly through her body. Still his hand stayed on her neck, and he bent down on his knees in front of her, leaned over, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"At this moment the book itself is being rewritten.... according to the story, you were raped by those three men back there, and I saved you. You will suffer from a horrible sickness for three months, until Miaka comes to save you. Then.... then you shall establish your place as the priestess of Seiryuu. Until then.... you shall not get in my way."  
  
Her eyelids drooped, and his form began to swim before her. No.... no! What is he doing to me? What kind of power is this, that I can't overcome it? Move, move!! Do.... something........................  
  
The first thing Yui was aware of was a dull pain all over her body, a throbbing that centered itself right at..... what? That's right.... those men back there.... they.... no wonder it hurts so much.... "No!" She said aloud. But the only thing she heard was a faint croak, and she willed her eyes to open... the effort seemed to take everything inside of her, and as light began to filter in the ceiling of a room and the tops of a four poster bed came into focus.   
  
"No," she said again, this time hearing only a soft whisper. It was a lie... he had instilled that lie in her and she had believed it. The events of... (how many days ago had that been?)... before slowly came back to her. What had he done to her? Where was she? She had never felt so powerless in her life, and the bitter feeling of defeat felt like it was eating at her. What was wrong?  
  
"You're awake," came a small voice from beside her.  
  
Yui turned her head to meet the voice.... or at least tried to turn her head. When she finally succeeded her head felt like it was going to explode, and she squinted to see as bursts of color blocked her vision. She was face to face with a small girl, whose dark blue hair was tied back behind her, bangs falling into her face, and whose large brown eyes were wide with concern. When Yui's eyes met hers, she smiled and her tense face lightened a little.  
  
"I was very worried about you," the girl said. "But I have been here watching over you, and I know that you will not lose to him. To fulfill what you came here to do might lead to sacrifice... but I know that you will make the right choice when the time comes. I believe in you..."  
  
As the sound of echoing footsteps neared, the girl turned her head quickly in the direction of what Yui guessed was the door to the room, though her sight was limited. Then, before Yui knew it, the girl had gone.  
  
She blinked a couple of times to make sure that her sight wasn't deceiving her. How had the little girl left the room so quickly? And apparently unnoticed by the one who had entered, from what she could see a boy about the same age or a couple of years older than her current form. He laid a couple of trays of steaming food onto a table and then turned. He's rather handsome, she thought.  
  
"You're awake!" He cried in surprise. "It's been two weeks... how do you feel, Yui-sama?"  
  
"Who...." her voice came out a little clearer now. "Who are you?" Has it really been two weeks?  
  
He got to his knees and bowed deeply, sweeping his arm in a grand gesture. "I am Amiboshi, one of the Seven Seishi of Seiryuu, and I am here serve you and to protect you until your illness has healed. Would you...." he stood, and waved his arm at the table behind him. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Eat... the thought hadn't even entered her mind. She had not even been able to feel her stomach before, but now that the smells of the hot food began to reach her nose she felt a small rumble down below. She forced her mouth into a weak smile.  
  
"Yes. Yes I would." 


End file.
